Chef Kazuto
by Ezphorea
Summary: Asuna finally gets to try Kazuto's cooking but the results of his cooking leads into something else...


**Hello! Hello! I have another short story consisting of KazutoxAsuna.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed the third chapter of Feeling Jealous and sorry for temporarily dropping it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

* * *

 **Chef Kazuto**

 _Kirito-kun is cooking dinner tonight!_ Asuna thought with a happy smile while she was walking to his house. _I wonder what he is going to cook and how it's going to taste._

 _Wait… what happens if his food doesn't taste good? How do I respond that?_ Asuna thought as she stopped walking.

She began to imagine Kazuto presenting her an unappealing meal. After a few seconds, she woke up from her imaginations and shook her head.

 _I'm just over-exaggerating the results of his cooking. I should have faith in Kirito's cooking._ Asuna thought as she began to continue her walk to Kazuto's house.

Asuna took a deep breath as she felt a little nervous. She rang the doorbell once, then waited a few second before the door opened.

"Oh, hey Asuna." Kazuto welcomed her into his house.

Once Asuna entered the house, she was met by an amazing scent coming from the kitchen.

"Wow, Kirito-kun, whatever you were cooking smells really nice!" Asuna said. "What did you make?"

"Now, that is going to be a secret." Kazuto smiled.

"Aww." Asuna responded.

"Oh yeah, what's up with the clothes, Asuna?" Kazuto asked while look at his gorgeous girlfriend wearing a casual red velvet dress.

"Why, you don't like it?" Asuna pouted.

"No, no, no!" Kazuto said. "I like it, but I mean the clothes you are wearing seem more suited for a date or something special."

"Well since is the first time I'm trying Kirito-kun's cooking, I figured it should be considered a special occasion." Asuna responded.

"Ah ok. Well just sit on any seat of the dinner table and I'll be there with you in a moment."

"Mm!" Asuna replied with a cheerful smile.

Once Asuna arrived at the dinner table, she felt slightly disappointed and sighed.

 _I was really hoping Kirito-kun would make the dinner table more appealing, but it's Kirito, I shouldn't expect anything fancy from him._

"Alright, here comes the dinner!" Kazuto said enthusiastically.

Kazuto presented a plate with a fairly large steak with a bit of onions on the top. On the side, there was a half opened baked potato with sour cream inside and a small amount of asparagus.

"Wow, this look delicious!" Asuna said with a surprised expression on her face. "Did you make this all on your own?"

"Well, I did have the internet but that was the only thing that helped me." Kazuto replied while placing his plate on the dinner table.

"Well then, let's eat." Kazuto said.

"Mm!" Asuna responded.

Asuna took the first bite and then gave Kazuto a surprised look.

"This actually tastes good!" Asuna said.

"Thanks." Kazuto responded.

* * *

"Ahhh, that was good." Kazuto said while wiping his mouth with a tissue.

Asuna didn't say a word after she finished her dinner and got up.

"Asuna?"

She walked towards Kazuto and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while leaving a small bit of distance in between them.

"Mmm, that was delicious dinner but where's the dessert? Is it perhaps you, Ka-zu-to?" Asuna said in a seductive tone.

"A-Asuna?!" Kazuto exclaimed while blushing.

 _*Hic*_

Asuna let off a cute hiccup.

 _Shoot, I think I must've added too much alcohol onto the steak. Now she's drunk, her tolerance for alcohol must be low._ Kazuto thought.

Asuna bit on Kazuto earlobe while he was thinking then moved her head back to being face to face with Kazuto. She moved her face closer to his and stopped once her lips were pressed against his. After a brief moment of kissing, She broke away from the kiss.

"Mmm, that was quite a dessert." Asuna said while running her finger over her lips. "I think I want seconds."

Asuna began to move her face towards Kazuto's face for another kiss. The chair began to tilt backwards as Kazuto was managing to back away from the kiss but as a result he fell off his chair. He started to back away but ended up backing up to a wall. Asuna began to crawl to Kazuto .

"Hehe, caught you!" Asuna hugged Kazuto. "Now can I have my dessert as a reward?" Asuna asked.

Asuna, without caring about his answer, proceeded to kiss him but swiftly, Kazuto picked her up in a bridal style and began to make his way to his room.

"Hehe, looks like I might become the dessert instead." Asuna said while gently poking his cheek a couple times.

Kazuto arrived at his room while holding Asuna in his arms and gently placed her onto his bed. He got on top of Asuna and held that position for awhile in silence. Then, an idea popped up in his mind. He began to move closer to Asuna's right ear.

"I only give good girls a reward. So if you want a reward, you'll have to be good and go to sleep." Kazuto spoke in a soft tone.

"No fair." Asuna said while pouting. "Can't I have my reward or atleast know it before go to sleep?"

"Asuna, I'm going count down from ten, if you don't go to sleep when I count down to zero, you won't get your reward." Kazuto began to countdown.

"Ten."

Once he reached four seconds, Asuna gave in.

"Fine, you're too cruel, Kazuto." Asuna let out a 'hmpf' sound before she slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

Kazuto smiled and kissed her cheek before quietly leaving his room. He closed the door and stood for a moment.

 _That was close…_ Kazuto thought. _I almost lost all my self control there._

Kazuto quietly sighed.

 _Well I guess it's time to do some chores now._

* * *

 **Hehe... I might make an alternate version of this but M rated. ;) Sorry if the ending might have seemed a little weak or something.**


End file.
